The Things I Never Told YouJongKey
by MyCupOfTae
Summary: Key has run away from everything & everyone, leaving nothing behind but a letter for Jonghyun.


A huge smile was plastered on Kim Jonghyun's face. His entire body was tense, jumpy and it felt as though his heart would jump right out of his chest. Finally, Jonghyun had had the courage to propose to Yoomi, the love of his life, to which she had gladly said yes. Soon enough, the girl of his dreams would turn into his wife. Jonghyun entered his dorm and shivered as he quickly slipped his shoes off. He roamed around the dorm, looking for his roommates and friends.

"Onew! Key! Minho! Taemin! I've got something to tell you guys!" Jonghyun yelled excitedly. After no response in return, Jonghyun cocked his head to one side, wondering why no one had answered. Overall, nobody had seemed to have schedules today, and everybody would be home. Soon enough, Jonghyun came across Key's room, which shone a dim light. Jonghyun smiled as he walked towards his best friend's room. Even if it was only Key who was at home at the moment, he had to tell someone. After all, Key was the very first person Jonghyun would always tell these things to. Slowly, Jonghyun opened the door to Key's bedroom, "Key-" Jonghyun's bright smile slightly faded as he found only Onew, Minho, and Taemin in Key's bedroom. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Jonghyun said, to which Onew and Minho answered with a cold glare. Taemin sniffled and let out another sob as Minho held him tightly in his arms. Onew turned to Taemin and comfortingly rubbed his back and whispered, "Shh, Taemin-ah. It's alright." Jonghyun gave Taemin a worried look. Despite the fact that Taemin was the youngest of them all, he always managed to keep himself from crying, especially in front of people. Jonghyun had never seen Taemin cry as hard as he was now. "T-taemin? What's wrong? Is everything alright, you guys?" Jonghyun asked. His eyes wandered from Onew, to Minho, to Taemin, but none of them gave an answer. "It's...K-Key hyung." Taemin said shakingly. Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Key? What's wrong with Key?" "He's gone!" Taemin yelled. "Gone? Gone where?" Taemin couldn't believe how much of an idiot this man was. Shakingly and weakly, Taemin stood up from Key's bed and pushed Jonghyun as hard as he could against the wall, "HE'S GONE! KEY-HYUNG IS FUCKING GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Taken aback at the fact that Taemin had dropped the f-bomb on Jonghyun and pushed him against the wall, Jonghyun stared at Minho, who was now dragging the young boy out of the room, restraining him from harming Jonghyun some more. Jonghyun stared at Taemin with worried eyes, Jonghyun didn't understand what was happening. Everyone was being so cold towards him, including Taemin, who never seemed to get angry. Onew followed behind Minho and Taemin as they walked out the door. "Hyung?" Onew paused in his tracks and looked at Jonghyun coldly, "What?" "Wh-where's Key? Why did Taemin say it was my fault he left?" Onew stared at Jonghyun again for a long period of time before gesturing over to Key's desk with his head, "How 'bout you find out for yourself?" Onew walked away, brushing his shoulder harshly against Jonghyun's. Jonghyun sat on Key's soft bed and sighed as he stared at the envelope. 'To Jonghyun' read the back of the envelope with Key's neat handwriting. Jonghyun was so confused. Why was this happening? Where had his best friend gone, and why so suddenly? Key had always seemed so happy, especially around Jonghyun. They had been best friends even before they started as trainees for SM Entertainment. Key always found himself telling Jonghyun everything that he felt, everything that ever happened to him. So why, then, had Key left without saying a word to Jonghyun? A part of Jonghyun wondered if this had been another dumb prank from Key. But Taemin's anger and Onew and Minho's cold death glares didn't seem faked at all. He wondered if it was only him whom Key had left a letter to. He wondered where his best friend had gone to. He wondered if he had done anything at all that might've caused Key to react this way. Jonghyun ran his hand through his hair and sighed a frustrated sigh, so many questions were roaming around his brain, but he knew perfectly well that only staring at the envelope would get him nowhere. With delicacy, Jonghyun slowly opened the envelope, which he noticed the others had already opened, and pulled out the letter. Jonghyun took a deep breath. Somehow, reading this letter was nerve-wracking. After all the years he had known Key and all the trust they had for each other, Jonghyun always knew that Key would hide things from him. He was the slightest bit nervous as to what this letter would tell him. What questions this letter would answer. What secrets had been written in this letter. Jonghyun opened up the letter as his eyes scrolled up and down the letter before beginning to read it.


End file.
